


The closet

by random_firework



Series: Swesson Love Week [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Closet Sex, Clothed Sex, Cock Slut Dean, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Sam, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: Sam Wesson gets bored during lunch time at the Company, but Dean Smith, his boyfriend, is always full of resources to occupy their time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fifth day of the Swesson Love Week. I chose the prompt: “Exhibitionism/Skype sex during office hours”. It's just a funny PWP that I hope you'll enjoy ;)

Sam was heading back to his cubicle after lunch, wondering what he was going to do with the free time he had before having to actually work again, when he felt someone grip his arm and throw him into a janitor closet nearby. He relaxed when he recognized the man with the green eyes and the neat hair in front of him.

“Dean, what the fuck?”

“Ever heard of seven minutes in heaven, Sam?” Dean murmured, pressing against him and sliding his hands under Sam’s shirt.

Sam laughed. “What are we in? Middle school?” 

“Uh-uh.” Dean, on his tiptoe, gently nipped at his ear. “Sixth graders only do…preliminary,” he began, with rubs on Sam’s nipples that made the latter hiss. “We…” Hands fumbling with his belt. “Are going to…” Hands palming his cock through his boxers. “Skip them.” Dean swiftly lowered everything that was on his way to his boyfriend’s cock and seized it. 

“F-fuck!” Sam unconsciously tried to thrust into Dean’s closed fist but he was holding it too tight.

Dean gripped the top of his neck and kissed him deeply. “Not so loud, Sam…” he whispered against his mouth. “The door isn’t locked you know; anyone could walk in.”

Sam opened the eyes he didn’t know he had closed and looked around him with a horrified look on his face, like he had just woken up there, then glanced at his cock still trapped in Dean’s hand, to finally land his eyes on the man in front of him.

"Can’t it wait till tonight? I promise I’ll make it up to you,” he panted.

“Well, if you want to walk around with that boner all afternoon, that’s your choice, Sam,” Dean teased. 

Sam could deny that the situation turned him on but his hard fattening dick seemed to have another opinion on the matter. 

“Alright, okay,” he said, hoping he wouldn’t regret it. 

Dean dropped to his knees in no time and slid Sam’s dick in his watering mouth. He sucked it to full hardness, stimulated by the fingers petting his hair.

Sam was babbling praises, trying not to be too loud. Dean’s mouth always drove him crazy and just the thought of him, director of sales and marketing, all neat and pretty, on his knees, mouth gaping to take his cock all the way in, could make him hard. 

Dean stood up, got rid of his suspenders and yanked his pants just enough for Sam to access his round little ass. He held on to a shelf and wiggled his butt, from where emerged a black butt plug. “Well? Come on, I’ve got a reunion in ten minutes.”

Sam got out of his post-blowjob torpor and took out the plug from Dean’s ass, earning a groan, and replaced it slowly with his dick. He began with long, deep thrusts that made Dean whimper.

“You’re gonna go to that reunion with the feeling of my cock in that sweet ass, huh? That’s so dirty, even for you…”

Dean answered by moans he tried to keep as low as possible. “Oh fuck!” he however cried out when Sam hit his prostate just right. 

Immediately, Sam covered his mouth with his hand. “Shh. Do you want the whole floor to hear you?”

Dean wailed.

“I bet that’s what you want.”

And Dean _nodded_. 

Sam couldn’t think straight anymore. He quickened his pace and freed his dirty tongue. “You get off on the idea that anyone could come and see you getting fucked, huh? Who would you want it to be? Your colleagues? Your boss? Everyone? Yeah, that’s what you’d like. I wouldn’t even stop; you know? And I bet you wouldn’t stop screaming either. Fuck. We’d give them one hell of a show, wouldn’t we?” 

Sam took off his hand from Dean’s mouth to stroke his leaking cock.

Dean did his best but he couldn’t help some high-pitched, shameful, sounds to escape his throat. He came in a scream, all over Sam’s hand and on the floor. It triggered Sam’s own orgasm, who pulled out and came in his fist with a grunt.

Dean leaned against the wall, breathing heavily but blissful. They both tucked themselves back in and Sam smiled in disbelief when he saw his boyfriend run a comb through his hair. Dean was a little flushed but other than that, he had become Dean Smith, director of sales and marketing, again, like he hadn’t just been fucked in an unlocked janitor closet.

“Good,” he sighed, looking at his watch. “I have two minutes to go upstairs.”

Sam glanced at the door as a sick feeling filled him up. “You don’t think…”

Dean bit his lips and frowned. “Naah,” he let out, but Sam could see he was worried too. He cracked the door open and peeked, Sam behind him. The corridor was empty. Dean turned back to him to give him a peck. “See you tonight,” he said before slipping outside.

Sam shook his head and sighed, still having trouble to process what had happened. With another sigh he turned on himself and searched for some paper towel to wipe the come off the tiles. Since he had met Dean, he definitely didn’t have time to get bored.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> Don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments if you liked!


End file.
